OS Le désir
by PARADA
Summary: ONE SHOT Parce que c'est tellement bon de succomber.


**POV BELLA**

Je crois que j'ai toujours été attirée par lui. Si distant, avec son air ailleurs et torturée. Ses boucles blondes. A chaque fois, l'envie de les lui caresser me prenait. Bien sûr, j'aimais Edward et c'était l'homme de ma vie… Mais avec Jasper c'était différent. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment moi-même, mais c'était une sorte d'attraction. Bien que seulement physique, elle me bouffait de l'intérieur et je me rendais bien compte que cela allait rester me poursuivre jusqu'à ce que j'aurais croqué la pomme. Un désir que je savais, n'allait jamais prendre vie. Je m'étais réveillée dans le lit d'Edward la bouche sèche, mais il n'était pas là. Je compris bien vite qu'il était allé chasser et qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement que dans plusieurs heures, puisque ils avaient décidé d'aller chasser au Canada. Comme il n'y avait de toute façon personne, je ne pris pas la peine de me vêtir plus que d'un débardeur et d'une culotte et descendis. Une dans la cuisine j'ouvris le frigo et en sorti une bouteille de jus d'orange. Je pris un verre, mais le laissa tomber et criai quand j'entendis une voix.

« Bella ? » Je me retournai en haletant et posa ma main sur mon cœur.

« Jasper, tu m'as fait peur ! » Il ricana.

« Je suis désolé. » Il marqua une pause, puis me demandai. « Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Je… » Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que j'avais eu un rêve érotique dans lequel il avait un rôle principal ? « J'avais soif. » Il me sourit.

« Mais toi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Vous n'alliez pas chasser ? » Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste avec toi et comme je venais de chasser… » Il ramassa les morceaux de verre brisé et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je me souvenus à quel point j'étais peu dressé. Je rougis et il releva la tête. Il avait sans doute du ressentir ma gêne. Je me retournai rapidement et pris un nouveau verre en le remerciant de nettoyer.

« T'inquiète … Te connaissant tu te serais encore coupée ou je ne sais quoi. » Il me fit un clin d'œil puis alla tout jeter dans la poubelle. Mon visage pris un teint cramoisie et je me retournai pour qu'il ne le voit pas. Je bus rapidement mon verre et remis la bouteille dans le frigo avant de me retourner et de le surprendre en train de regarder mes fesses. Il a un sourire en coin tout à fait craquant et je lui souris aussi.

« La vu te plais ? » Il hoche la tête et le cœur battant je sors de la cuisine. Il ne me suivit pas et c'est un peu déçu que je me recouchai dans le lit d'Edward. Je tournais et me retournais dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil, mais mes pensée était pleins de Jasper sous toutes les coutures imaginables. Je me sentais tellement mal de sentir sa. Pour Edward, mais aussi pour Alice, ma meilleur amie que je trahirais en faisant sa. Non, ce serait vraiment la pire chose à faire.

**POV JASPER**

Je voulais la suivre. J'allais la suivre. Puis je me suis souvenu que c'était mal, juste à temps. Sinon qui sait ce que j'aurais fait. J'étais à deux doigts de la suivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce soir j'ai franchi la ligne. Je suis allé beaucoup trop loin. Je forme un poing, en colère contre moi-même. Comment j'avais pu faire ça. Je me contrôlais. Depuis des mois j'y arrivais, je me battais, je luttais. Contre mon désir. Elle était tellement jeune, tellement pur. Je serais un salop si je succombais. Je fermais les yeux et involontairement je la voyais. La tantôt. Si désirable, si naturelle. Dans son haut minuscule qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Ses tétons dressés. Dieu, elle le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Comment avait-elle pu se retourner. Putain, c'était à peine si elle se pencha exprès. Elle m'allumait. Mais elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Ses actes pourraient bien être décisifs. Ca devenait de plus en plus dur de rester distant, de ne pas me jeter sur elle. De la prendre violemment. Je tournai en rond. C'était dur maintenant qu'Alice et Edward n'étaient pas là et que nous étions seuls. J'entendis son cœur battre irrégulièrement. J'allumais la télé, essayant de me distraire. _Je ne peux pas succomber à la tentation. _Seule cette phrase me retenait de monter et de la rejoindre dans la chambre. Je m'accrochais à cette phrase comme une bouée de sauvetage. C'était encore pire que l'attraction du sang. Je sentais le plaisir sexuelle couler dans mon corps froid, me dévorer de l'intérieur. Je ne peux plus me concentrer. Mes pensées dérivent à chaque fois vers Bella. Ses lèvres pleines, ses yeux chaleureux. J'étais sur le point d'abattre mon poing contre le mur quand je sentis des vagues de désir dans la maison. Le souffle de Bella s'accéléra et je restais à écouter les bruits qu'elle produisait. J'écoutais comme hypnotisé ses halètements plus qu'érotiques et je sentis ma queue se dresser à nouveau. J'hésite à monter, mais je l'entends gémir je monte et me poste devant son lit. Elle est couchée sur les draps et elle a les yeux fermés. Une main était posée sur son sein droit et l'autre entre ses jambes. Sa poitrine se leva et descendit à toute allure. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inferieur. L'odeur de sa cyprine m'envahit les narines et je regardais attentivement comment elle entrait et sortais trois doigts dans sa chatte. Ma queue doubla de volume et je caressais mon entre-jambe à travers mon pantalon. Elle lécha ses lèvres et je grognais. Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et me regarda avec de grands yeux. Je sentais qu'elle était surprise et mal à l'aise. Mais aussi très excitée. Je lui fis un sourire en coin, toujours en me caressant.

« Comment ça va, Bella ? » Elle ne répondit pas, mais avança à quatre pattes vers moi. Elle déboutonna ma chemise sans un mot, puis déboucla ma ceinture. Je grognais quand je sentis ses doigts fin sur le tissue de mon boxer. Je passai ma main sous ses cheveux, agrippant sa nuque.

« Bella… » La prévenais-je. Elle faisait comme si elle ne m'entendait pas et descendit mon boxer. Elle déposa des baisers sur ma joue, puis mon cou et mon torse. Je frémis d'appréhension lorsqu'elle prit ma verge dans sa main et quand elle traça une ligne avec sa langue de mon gland jusqu'à ma couille droite j'émis un grondement sourd. Elle suça mon gland avec avidité. Je pris ses mèches entre mes doigts et les tira légèrement. Je la repoussai et la coucha sur le lit. Je lui arrachai son débardeur et pris son sein en bouche. Je triturai ses tétons et lécha ses mamelons. Ils étaient ronds et fermes, ni gros, ni petit. Un vrai délice. Mes doigts jouèrent avec l'élastique de sa culotte, mais elle me repoussa et se leva à coté du lit. Elle descendit son dessous et introduisait un doigt en elle. Je regardai avec de grands yeux et la bouche entrouverte comment elle se doigtait pendant que je fis moi-même des vas et viens sur ma queue. Putain, cette fille m'excitait à un point pas possible. Elle gémissait et ferma les yeux pour savourer son plaisir. Elle murmura.

« Jasper. » Je grognais et me leva à vitesse vampirique puis la déposa sur le lit. Je mis un doigt en elle.

« Tu as été une mauvaise fille Bella, ce n'est pas autorisé de m'exciter comme ça. Pourquoi tu fais ça, tu veux me rendre fou ? C'est ça ? » Elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou et cria son plaisir.

« Oui, oui. Punis-moi ! » Elle me regardait de ses yeux chocolat et mordit sur sa lèvre inferieur. Un grondement sorti de ma poitrine, ce qui sembla l'exciter. Elle suça la peau de mon cou. Je la pris par les hanches et embrassais sa féminité. Je suçai et lécha son clitoris en pompant de mes doigts en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouit. Elle respira lourdement et je la contemplais pendant un moment. Elle se coucha sur le dos e ferma les yeux.

« C'était bon. » Dit-elle épuisée. Je ricanai.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est fini ? » Je le retournai d'une main et me coucha sur elle. Je savais qu'elle sentait ma verge dressée contre son ventre. « Ca ne fait que commencer, bébé. » Soufflai-je à son oreille. Je pris ma queue en main et la mit à son entrée. Je la sentis frémir. Elle haleta quand je poussai en elle. Une fois toute à fais en elle, elle enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos.

« Putain, t'es si chaude. » Je fis des vas et viens de plus en plus brutaux. Je pinçai son paquet nerveux. Elle criait de plus en plus fort. En un râle, j'explosai en elle après que ses parois se soient resserrées autour de ma queue. Je me couchai à coté d'elle et caressa ses cheveux. Elle était extenué. Et c'était à seule raison pour laquelle je ne recommencé pas immédiatement à la prendre violemment. Je vis ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne régulière. J'embrassais sa tempe.

« Bonne nuit, Bells. »


End file.
